


Juego de amigos.

by Ana8Park



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sciles, Slash, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana8Park/pseuds/Ana8Park
Summary: Todo inicio como un juego y se desenvolvió en algo más.Sciles.





	Juego de amigos.

Teniendo dieciséis años es normal para un chico querer experimentar ¿cierto? Bueno, por lo menos esa era la magnífica excusa que se había creado para apaciguar sus nervios, porque quizás esa no fue la mejor idea que había tenido nunca Scott, pero lo hizo, ya lo había propuesto y aunque ahora no sabe si seguir adelante o echarse para atrás como el cobarde que era debía hacerlo…

Las manos sudorosas eran los fieles cambios fisiológicos que estaba sufriendo por su cobardía y otras cosas que Scott no podía siquiera diferenciar y ni se diga del ritmo acelerado de su corazón que ya había dejado de ser normal un cuarto de hora atrás. Tal vez la taquicardia era lo único que "arruinaba" el momento y sus pensamientos y todo en general.

—Vamos Scott, me estoy impacientando —declaro Stiles, quien había pausado su videojuego para satisfacer a su amigo—. Hazlo rápido y regresemos al Halo.

El moreno miro a su amigo antes de bajar la mirada con timidez. Sí, posiblemente la “ayuda” que su mejor amigo Stiles trataba de darle a Scott también era demasiado bizarra, aunque Stiles siempre había sido así de raro y se solía justificar con un “es por el valor de la ciencia” Scott simplemente no podía tomarlo como eso. Existía una línea delgada entre sus deseos y lo que ciencia se significaba de verdad además de que eso simplemente no podía ser _ciencia._

—¿Estás seguro que puedo hacerlo? —preguntó dudoso de que se tratara de alguna clase de broma de parte del castaño una décima vez. Stiles puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar.

—Te estoy dando mi permiso —murmuro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. ¿No es suficiente? ¿Quieres acaso que lo haga yo?

Scott trago saliva y negó antes de contestar.

—No, quiero hacerlo yo.

—Pues hazlo hombre, no me hagas perder más tiempo.

Stiles regreso a su posición, el mentón ligeramente levantado, los ojos cerrados y yendo frente a él, Scott se limpió las manos torpemente con el pantalón durante ese instante sintiéndolas asquerosas y pegajosas sobre la tela de sus jeans y luego las poso en los hombros de su amigo apretando levemente y suspirando, absorto en cierta medida a los latidos insensatos de su ansioso corazón. Después, miro a Stiles como queriendo darle un poco más de seguridad, aunque Stiles ni siquiera le estaba mirando.

—Lo haré rápido —prometió en un murmullo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

—Solo hazlo... —exhalo Stiles.

Entonces los labios de Scott chocaron contra los de Stiles, con brusquedad e inexperiencia como ya se suponía que debía ser. Ese era el primer beso de Scott al igual que el de Stiles. Fue inexperto e inocente y se lo había dado a Stiles, quien podría habérselo negado pero en lugar de ello su amigo le estaba dando aquella oportunidad de sentir esos labios sobre los suyos.

Scott imagino que sentir los labios de Stiles le harían sentir nauseas o algo por el estilo, después de todo ellos eran como hermanos, pero sorpresivamente no. Lo que sintió no fue algo parecido al asco o cualquier cosa desagradable. Había sido cálido, dejándole el sentimiento de querer volver a experimentarlo una y otra vez. Cuando Scott se dejó ahogar por aquella calidez, Stiles rompió el lazo dejándolo brevemente confundido y necesitado.

Estuvieron en silencio un largo rato, o por lo menos fue así como lo sintió Scott y después de aquello, sin mencionar nada al respecto, regresaron al juego.


End file.
